


Hunter Hayes is my Guitar teacher?! (A Hunter Hayes love story)

by EmmyBoo



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, Food, Hayes - Freeform, Help, Hunter - Freeform, IHOP, Love, Tour, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyBoo/pseuds/EmmyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Allie Smith's life wasn't  always a piece of cake, it has been filled with disappointment, bullying, abuse, death, and anything but happiness.The only thing that cheers her up when she had a bad day is listening to 19 year old, Hunter Hayes. When Allie’s friend Izzy, gets the Coffee House Hunter Hayes tickets, and asks Allie to accompany her, what good go wrong? Allie thought that she would meet the man that gives her happiness and then go back to her hell hole of a life. But what happens when her and Hunter hit it off and he volunteers to give her guitar lessons, will she allow him to find out about her past? Will he fall for her? Will she fall for him? Find out about the heartbreak, love, courage, and sacrifice that happens in Hunter Hayes is my guitar teacher!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Let's just say Allie Smith's life wasn't always a piece of cake, it has been filled with disappointment, bullying, abuse, death, and anything but happiness.The only thing that cheers her up when she had a bad day is listening to 19 year old, Hunter Hayes. When Allie’s friend Izzy, gets the Coffee House Hunter Hayes tickets, and asks Allie to accompany her, what good go wrong? Allie thought that she would meet the man that gives her happiness and then go back to her hell hole of a life. But what happens when her and Hunter hit it off and he volunteers to give her guitar lessons, will she allow him to find out about her past? Will he fall for her? Will she fall for him? Find out about the heartbreak, love, courage, and sacrifice that happens in Hunter Hayes is my guitar teacher!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped y'all liked it, if their are any comments, questions, suggestion they would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks, Emmy <3


	2. My Hell Hole

"Get me another beer slut!" He yelled at me.

I drop everything and run to the cooler, grabbing a Budweiser and opening it as I run to give it to him.

"Here you go" I say out of breath.

"Damn! Why are you so out of breath? It's probably cause your so fat!" He spat "Now get out of my sight!"

"My pleasure." I mutter under my breath as I walk down the hallway to my room. When I walk down the hall all I see are blood stains on the floor, a shattered family portrait, and countless number of holes in the walls. I finally reach my door, which has a giant crack in it, yet another time when my dad, who I call 'he', got mad at me.

I open my door as quickly as I can, and flop down on my bed allowing the many memories of the hitting, yelling, beating, burning, cutting, cussing, all the abuse from my dad escape my mind through my tears.

I cry as silently as I can not wanting him to hear, cause I know of he did he would beat me again. My crying slowly turns to sobs, and the sobs cause my body to shake uncontrollably. I try to get myself together as I stand up and slowly, walk over to the corner of my room where I keep a mirror and a glass of water.

I reach for the glass of water, allowing the sweet relief of the water going down my dry throat. I put down the water and stick both of my hands in the glass, and run my hands through my hair and over my face. I pick up the mirror and examine my face, seeing if there was any change in it since the last time. Nope same old me, wavy light brown hair that use to be shoulder length but is now just passed my breasts. I still have the same fair skin with freckles and the same green eyes I got from my mom. God I missed her, I haven't seem her since my horrible father killed her almost 12 years ago.

-Flashback-

"Mommy?" I asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, sweetheart? What's wrong?" She replied, her voice filled with concern

"Why does daddy not like us?"

"Oh sweetie," she says as she pulls me on her lap. "He does like us he just doesn't like to show it."

"Oh OK." I say happily.

"I love you mommy" I say. "I love you too Alice...oops I mean Allie" She says then tickles my stomach and I burst out in to a fit of giggles.

"What the hell is that God awful noise?!" My daddy yelled and I flinched at the sound of his voice, though I should be use to it by now, I hear it a billion zillion times a day.

"Sorry daddy" I say while crawling deeper into mommy's stomach.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" He hissed

"Michael, honey she didn't do anything wrong, she was just laughing." My mom said trying to get him to calm down, but not succeeding.

"Why were you laughing?!!!" He yelled while picking me up and getting ready to slap me. "You know I want it silent in here!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" My mom defended me, only making him angrier "I was tickling her."

He put me down and I scurried over to the corner, hiding myself in a pile of dirty clothes and covering my ears to make the sound of screaming go away.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at her. He threw her at the fire place, causing her head to smash on the bricks and blood going everywhere. Daddy dusted his hands off and walked away. I slowly get up and walk towards her lifeless body.

"Mommy?" I whisper as a single tear drips down my face. "Mommy wake up. Mommy are you OK? Mommy please wake up!"

I run over to the table and grab the phone and dial 911, just like mommy and my teacher told me to in case something bad happened.

When the people arrive, they come inside and take her away in a truck with a white sheet covering her.

"Excuse me? Mister?" I ask, pulling on the pant leg of one of the men.

"Yes?" He replied crouching down to my eye level.

"Is my mommy going to be OK?" I ask

"No sweetheart. I'm sorry, but your mommy is dead."

"W-what do you m-mean she's dead?" I say starting to cry "She's my mommy I need her!"

"Everything is going to be OK." He says in a soothing voice "your going to stay here with your daddy."

"No! I don't want to stay with him!" I yell "I want to be with my mommy!"

The man picks me up and carries me over to daddy.

We go inside after the kind men leave, and daddy is angry.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall, the he kicked me in the head. That was the last thing I remember.

-End Flashback-

I suddenly drop the mirror causing it to crack. I wipe the tears that I didn't even know were there. I get up and tip-toe over to my bed, which is just a mattress on the floor with a small blanket. I sit on the bed staring at the wall, thinking of my life.

'I can't wait till I turn 18 in a couple of months, then I'm out of this hell hole.'

'If I wasn't in this life what would I be doing? I would probably be in guitar lessons'

'Maybe I wou-'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my door slam against my wall.

"I told you to get me another beer bitch!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I replied

"Bullshit you didn't hear me!" he fumed and grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me in to the air.

He then proceed to pin me against the wall so he could kick and punch me in the stomach and face. I could feel the blood running down my face from my nose and I could feel the bruises forming on my stomach, arms, and legs. After what seemed like an eternity, but what was really only around 30 minutes, he delivered the final blow to my head. All I saw was a blinding white light, then I slipped into an unconscious state.

-a few hours later-

I wake up to a pounding headache and a sore body. I walk over to my bed and reach under the mattress to grab my phone, and iPhone 5 to be exact, that my one and only friend, Izzy, gave me. I look at the clock seeing that it is only 5am I grab my headphones and turn my music on full blast, not caring if it hurt my ears. The first song to come on is 'Invisible' by Hunter Hayes. God, how that man has changed my life (A/N Hunter is only 19) after a bad beating, one that I actually remained conscious for, I would always turn on him and I would forget everything about my life.

I grab some jeans, a simple pale blue T-shirt and my black converse to change into. After changing I grab my bag and tip-toe down the hall, down the stairs, past a snoring monster, and out the door towards hell hole #2, also know as school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hoped you liked my first chapter, sorry it's kinda short but hey it's only the first chapter! Lol so anyways, I'm Emmy and yea I really wanted to read a story like this but there wasn't one, so I decided to write one. Comment if you want to see something or if you want me to change anything. Don't worry hunter will be in the story, just not now, I gotta build up to it. The next chapter should be up soon, but please COMMENT AND VOTE!
> 
> ~Emmy Xx


	3. My gut feeling

Allie's POV:

I roam the back hallways of Lincoln High School, praying that nobody will find me. But I know they will, they always do, they come and do things like my father, oh how I hate saying that word, does to me. Nobody here likes me, the only friend I have is Isabel, or Izzy for short. She is the complete opposite of me; she has long, straight strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes, has long thin legs, a flat stomach, an amazing artist, her parents are rich, straight A's, and guys drool over her. The only things that we have in common are that we are both girls, that we both get bullied, and our love for Hunter Hayes. And she only gets bullied because of me, I have tried to tell her on multiple occasions that if she wants to not be my friend and have the bullying stop she can, but every time she says that she rather deal with the bullying then lose me. Which I think is really sweet and I love her for saying it.

"Hey babe! Guess what!" Izzy yelled running towards me with Starbucks and a box of Junior Mints. This is why I love this girl.

"What? Wait let me guess you got into Harvard and are becoming the greatest lawyer in the world?" I ask grabbing my Cinnamon Dolce latte and the box of Junior Mints.

"Ha-ha, no I wish," she said "But anyways, the right answer is that Mr. Hunter Hayes is doing a show here in St. Louis! And I got tickets"

My jaw dropped, hitting the floor. "SHUT UP!" I yelled while jumping up and down

"I would if I could but I can't!" she said "and wanna know the best part."

"There's more?!" I said getting more excited by the second.

"Oh, I guess you don't want to know." she said and started walking away.

"WAIT!" I yell running towards her, standing in front of her jumping up and down like a little kid "tell me!!"

"Okay, okay." Izzy laughed "I got us...VIP Coffee House Experience with front row seats!"

"SHUTUPNOWAYWEAREMEETINGHIM?!" I yelled at her

"Yes!" she yelled back

"So when's the concert?" I asked

"Um November 10th." She said "so in 3 weeks!"

"OMG! It's so close! What are we going to wear?!" I ask as we hook arms and walk towards Mr. Smith's Earth Science class.

"I guess we have to go shopping!" she said laughing.

-Flash forward to class-

It's the middle of class and I am sitting next to Izzy in the back of the class doodling in my notebook, when all of a sudden I feel something hit my head, fall on to my desk, followed by a bunch of laughing. When I look up I all I see is Jenna, Sabrina, and Jessica along with Nick laughing their butts off. I pick up the crumpled piece of paper and open it up.

As I skim the paper, I feel tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I don't let them. I don't want to show that I am weak. Out of the corner of my eye I see Izzy raise an eyebrow but I shake my head telling her that it is nothing. She searches my eyes for something, but she looks away. I can tell she knows that something is wrong but she pushes it aside for later. 

 

Hunter's POV:

I am so pumped for the rest of this tour! The fans are amazing; they are so supportive of everything I do and of all the songs. I truly wouldn't be here without them. And I have a strange feeling that something big is going to happen, but I don't know what. I just hope that it's good. I am suddenly snapped out of my trance when I see Sam's hand going up and down in front of my face.

"Hunter, dude, are you ok? You have been staring at a blank computer screen for ten minutes." Sam says

"Yea, sorry just thinking." I say

"Thinking about what?" he says while taking a seat next to me.

I run my hands through my hair. "I just have a strange feeling, like something life changing is going to happen, maybe I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy; you're probably just sleep deprived." He told me "now come on we don't want to keep the fans waiting."

"You're probably right." I say while getting up and exiting the tour bus, but I still have that strange gut feeling.

Allie's POV:

"Come on Izzy! That's like the 100th outfit you've tried on!" I yell at her through the curtain.

"Well I'm sorry I don't look good in anything, unlike you who can pull anything off." She said while poking her head out of the curtain "Allie, have you even tried anything on?"

I shake my head no.

"Why? These are the outfits we're going to wear to the concert!" she said trying on yet another outfit.

"I know, I'll just find something at home" I say looking at the ground.

"Allie, are you not trying anything on because you don't have any money with you?" she asked in a serious tone. I just look at the ground

"Oh babe, go get whatever you want, my treat!" she said

"No, no I couldn't take your money." I say

"But I insist!" she said pushing out of the changing area.

I walk around the store picking out some light washed skinny jeans with some rips in it, and a blue and white stripped sweater.

When I return to the changing area to see Izzy in a black skater skirt with a dark blue lace top crop top with a white bandeau, and black boots.

"OMG Izzy! That looks amazing! You should totally get that!" I say

"I think I will, now get in here and show me what you are getting!" she says, shoving me into the room and closing the curtain.

When I get out I see Izzy's jaw drop. "You like it?" I ask

"I love it, Hunter is going to be drooling over you." She says and I can't help but blush.

"What shoes are you going to wear with it?"

"I don't know probably just my converse." I say

"Ok that's good." She replies.

As we walk out of the store Izzy says "This concert is going to be life changing!" and I can't help but feel in my gut that, that is going to be true, but I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, 20 days left and counting.


	4. The deal at IHOP

Allie's POV

'I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips.  
I-I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted' Hunter sang to me.

As he finished, he set down his guitar and we both leaned in. His lips were millimeters from my face-

"ALLIEEEEEEE WAKEY WAKEY!!!" Izzy screamed in my ear.

"Leave" I say while hitting her face repeatedly.

She laughs "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the snooze button." I reply

"There isn't one!" she said "Now get up!"

"Ugh, go away!" I yell back

"Fine, I guess you don't want to get ready so we can go to IHOP" she said walking away

I jump out of Izzy's bed and ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel out of Izzy's hands.

I turn the shower on and turn the knob all the way to hot. As I wait for the shower to heat up, I begin to take my clothes off, and look at all the scars and bruises covering my body. 'just a few more months' I tell myself as I hop in, not caring if I burn myself from the hot water.

I scrub my body with vanilla shower gel, trying to get off the 3 months worth of dirt off my body (my father never let's me shower, I can only shower when I'm over at Izzy's house). I then take the lavender shampoo and conditioner and scrub the dirt out of my hair. After all of the scrubbing, I shave my legs and armpits. In total, it took me an hour and a half to shower.

As I step out of the shower I am hit with a blast of cold air. I step over to the counter where I see a note and a pile of clothes.

'Hey babe, I hope you like these clothes, I have so many I thought that you would like some of them. So here you go! XOXO Izzy'

In the bag are all kinds of clothes, I look through the clothes and decide to wear some of these clothes instead of my ratty old clothes. I quickly change into some black legging, a white T-shirt, and a green military jacket. I pair my outfit with a pair of black combat boots.

I exit the bathroom and am shoved back into it.

"Izzy, why exactly did you push me back in here? I wanna go to IHOP!" I whine

"Because I am doing your hair, you cannot leave this house with your hair like that." she said motioning to my monstrous head of hair.

"Fine..." I say knowing I will not win this fight

\---30 minutes later---

"Andddd...done!" Izzy yells. I look in the mirror to see that she had dried my hair then curled it and put on a black beanie.

"Damn girl your good." I say

"I know" she giggled "now let's go!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out the door down the stair and was out the door. I slammed on the brakes as I came up to her black Lexis.

In the car Izzy puts in her Hunter Hayes Encore CD, and we jam out to I Want Crazy and Light me up.

We pull in to the parking lot to IHOP seeing that nobody was there, probably cause it's a Friday and everybody is at work or at school, yea that's right we skipped school, it's not like my dad will care. When we arrived at the front desk the lady looked at us like we were crazy.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" she asked

"We don't have class on Fridays, we go to Saint Louis University." I said

The women looked at us again, before saying "Very well, follow me." she seats us in the back of the restaurant.

The second she leaves Izzy bursts out laughing. "I cannot believe she bought that! how did you even come up with that?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm good with alibis" I reply

"So what are you going to get?" The waitress asks interrupting our conversation

"I think I'm going to get the Bananas fosters French toast with scrambled eggs and cheese, biscuits and gravy, hash browns, and bacon with a coffee." I reply, and the waitress looks at me like I'm crazy.

"And what about you..." she said pointing to Izzy

"I'm just going to have pancakes with a coffee." she replies

"That will be right out."

\---10 minutes later---

"Here you go" the waitress said while putting down my coffee.

"This looks so delicious!" I say as I start to dig in.

"I bet you can't even finish all that food!" Izzy stated

"How much you wanna bet?" I reply setting my fork and knife down in front if me.

"Ok...ummm" she said "how about 20 bucks and the loser has to do whatever the other person wants for a day, Anything"

I stick my hand out in front of me "deal"

"Deal" she said as we shook hands, and I begin to eat again.

I haven't had a proper meal in forever, the only food I receive from my father is a weekly meal of a couple carrots, a tiny piece of chicken and sometimes, if I'm lucky, a piece bread. Izzy doesn't know about what my father does, or that I get fed the bear minimum to survive. I want to tell her but I'm afraid that if I do then she will try to get me away from him and that will turn him in to a monster, and I will most likely end up dead.

It's been 10 minutes and I have already finished my eggs, hash browns, and half of my French toast. This is the most delicious food I have ever had! I could eat this forever and never get sick of it (A/N I love IHOP! best place ever!)

\---20 minutes later---

"Andddddd done!" I say shoving the last piece of French toast in my mouth.

"Damn girl! if I didn't know you I would of thought that you don't get fed!" she giggled as she bow downed to me.

I forced myself to laugh and put on a fake smile, not wanting her to know. "Yuppp"

"So what are you going to say when you meet Hunter?" Izzy asked as we got up to go pay for the check.

"I don't really know I think I'm just going to say whatever comes out of my mouth." I reply while getting a 20 out of my back pocket.

"That will be $25.64" the lady at the counter said.

"I'll pay 20 you pay the rest." I say sticking my 20 out.

"But-" Izzy started

"No buts you always pay, and I am never able to help, but not this time" I say "you can pay the rest and the tip"

She paused a moment, thinking over what I said "fine." she finally said.

As we walk out I pull out my phone, due to its constant ringing. 'That's weird no one has my number' but when I look to see what's is causing the ringing, I see my Countdown app had reminded me that there were 5 hours till the concert. I knew I wasn't popular.

"OMG only 5 hours!!! we better get back so we have enough time to get beautified!" I say tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Allie, you are so weird some times!" she said laughing as we enter her car.

"Only sometimes!" I say a little too loudly, receiving stares from a young couple walking into the restaurant "I'm offended! Now let's just go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Izzy says whilst turning Hunter back on the radio.

Today is going to be a good day, I just know it.

Hunter's POV:

Today's the St. Louis show, our final stop, and that gut feeling I had has only been getting strong the closer we get. I have been trying to get my mind off of it by playing guitar, which didn't help, sleeping, didn't help, drinking coffee, not effective, looking at a car magazine, nope didn't help. I honestly don't know what to do about it, if I tell the guys they'll get concerned and that is not good, they might want me to cancel the show, and that would never happen, I can't let my fans down! whatever is going on maybe, hopefully, go away by show time, and if it doesn't, then oh well I will still be performing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****A/N here's chapter 3! how was it? Hopefully it was good, I liked it. the next chapter is going to be part one of the concert! and it will be amazing! If anyone has any concerns, questions, suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! So anyways, the Hunter Hayes concert I'm going to is in 38 and I have the GA and I am getting there super early so I can have front row! I'm so happy! I honestly am terrified yet happy at the same time. I might go back and edit the next chapter, I don't know for sure though. This will be my fourth, yes FOURTH HH concert. PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE the more you vote and comment the faster I will update!!


End file.
